sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes
You want to contribute, but do not know how? See the tutorial for this page! General Information This article lists all existing recipes. Since new recipes are added with most game updates, there will be a small period of time following new game versions where this list will be incomplete, until we figure out the new goodies. Recipes are found within Messages, and you may find CTRL+F navigation more convenient when navigating this page. Mindgames-only recipes have the following icon next to their effect row : * Gold-only recipes have the following icon next to their effect row : * Cooker An EZ Cooker can be also be used to create any Cooker recipes that have three or fewer ingredients. A Creation Station may be used instead of a Cooker. Cooker recipes are typically Food. } | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style=""| Skill: Biotech Effect: ''' +220 food (+130 over ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style=""| '''Skill: Biotech Effect: ''' +55 food (same as ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style=""| '''Skill: Biotech Effect: ''' +55 food |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style=""| '''Skill: Biotech Effect: ''' +200 food, cures ? Radiation and Lvl.? Poison. |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style=""| '''Skill: Biotech Effect: ''' +160 food |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style=""| '''Skill: Biotech Effect: ''' +280 food, Restores 150 health |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style=""| '''Skill: Biotech ' Effect: ' |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style=""| Skill: Biotech Effect: ''' +1 Might if you pass Medical check |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style=""| '''Skill: Biotech ' Effect: ' |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style=""| Skill: Biotech Effect: ''' +150 food (+20 over ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style=""| '''Skill: Biotech Effect: '''+125 food, Restores a bit of Psi. ' |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style=""| '''Skill': Biotech Effect: ''' ' |} Lab Note that when a weapon is used as an ingredient, all its Bio-Mods are lost. All new recipes in the gold edition may also be crafted at an AI Lab. Purifier |ingredient1= |count=1 |skill=''Biotech |effect= |expansion=ge }} |ingredient1= |count=1 |skill=''Computers'' |effect=''-30 over ingredients'' |expansion=mg }} |ingredient1= |count=1 |skill=''Computers'' |effect=''+10 over ingredients'' }} |ingredient1= |count=1 |skill=''Computers'' |effect=''+10 over ingredients'' }} |ingredient1= |count=1 |skill=''Biotech'' |effect=''-20 over ingredients'' |expansion=mg }} |ingredient1= |count=1 |skill=''Biotech'' |effect=''+20 over ingredients'' }} |ingredient1= |count=1 |skill=''Computers'' |effect=''+10 over ingredients'' }} Unused Items A number of items are marked as ingredients, but are not actually used in any known recipes. See also: *Armor *Weapons *Food *Messages Category:Browse Category:Main Category:Survival